A Vulcan's Definition of Funner
by CadetAnnie4Jesus
Summary: Basically, back in the old academy days, the students of Spock's class want him to make the class more "funner". Except Spock's idea of funner isn't exactly what the class had in mind. :) Spock and Uhura, but not way too much. Just a little. Like blushes and green ears. :)
1. The Conversation

"Excuse me, Commander," a voice called from behind me. Even though I was not looking, I immediately recognized the voice as one of my most talented students.

"Yes, Miss Uhura," I said turning around.

I quickly examined her. Her posture and facial expression showed high signs of discomfort and nervousness. She began speaking before I could comment on the matter.

"Well, you see sir," she began, "The class wanted me give suggestions on your teaching habits."

"Suggestions?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir. Suggestions such as less work, better grading skills, and mostly just a funner class," the cadet stated, as if she was mimicking someone else's words.

Again I raised my eyebrow. "Funner, Cadet Uhura is not a word."

"Those are the words they asked me to explain to you," the girl said shyly. "They also asked me to threaten you with the statement that they will inform the super intendant and transfer classes."

For some reason I became panicked at that moment. "You are not considering these options to, Cadet."

She sighed. "Honestly, Sir, I greatly enjoy your teaching strategies. It is the other students in the class who share these opinions."

I hid the thought of relief from my face as I had done with my worry. "Why did they not come with these complaints themselves?" I questioned.

Cadet Uhura's face became momentarily red. "They believed me to be your best acquaintance."

I silently thanked that the Cadet had turned away at that moment, for if she had not she would of seen a slight shade of green in my ears.

"I see. Thank you for these suggestions, Cadet. I will consider them," I politely responded.

"Thank you for listening and considering, Commander," Cadet Uhura replied with a small smile.

As she then gathered her things and walked out the door, I quickly searched the interned on my PADD for the definition of "funner".


	2. The Announcement

The students began coming in around ten minutes before the first bell, with the exception of Cadet Uhura, who always came twenty-five minutes early. They were talking, whispering, laughing, and shouting, but most of the conversation was all focused on what Commander Spock would do today.

Fascinating. They all are talking about me even though I am right in front of their faces.

The bell soon rang, and everyone jumped into their seats. I looked around the room. All eyes were looking at me. A human would use the expression, the anxiety was killing them.

"Students. It has come to my concern that some of you have not yet accepted my patters of teaching. After much meditaion, I have decided to keep the level of homework the same. You should all know taking such an advanced class would require much hard work. And as for my grading habits, I only grade with what I believe to be right or wrong," I said. A couple of scowls settled on the students. A few seemed grateful they had not been punished for even asking for less work, but only a few.

"I have decided to grant one of your suggestions. I am willing to allow the class to have a more, "funner", time. After more meditation and research, I have decided what to do. All of my classes I am teaching have a test this Friday. Whoever gets a perfect score on their paper, they will get a reward. That reward will remain secretive until the results of the tests have come in," I finished.

Everyone started to whisper with excitement now. Fascinating. I quickly looked at Cadet Uhura for her approval on the matter, and she smiled and nodded.

"Now since the matter is settled," I said, stopping the whispers," It is time to begin today's lesson. Open your books to page 134."

A little short, but I didn't know what else to say. Review and favor please, but you don't have to .


	3. The Reward

The rest of the week had been full of cadets studying for the test on Friday. Everyone seemed to want to get my reward. Now the test had passed, and Monday's first period class was about to begin.

"I'm sure I got a one-hundred," one girl cadet said to her friend.

"I bet the reward is going to be cash," a boy cadet shouted to no one in particular.

My sensitive Vulcan ears were uneasy around such high level of noise. I was grateful when the bell finally rang.

Again the room was silent. I walked up to the podium and cleared my throat. "The results on the tests were extremely higher than normal. Exactly 64% of the class was granter with perfect scores. As promised, each of you will be given a reward. I will now proceed to return the tests."

I quickly walked down the many isles, handing out tests. The room was filled with, "Yes!"' and "No", from different people. My lips twitched slightly as I handed Uhura a perfect scored test. She smiled back. Once all the tests were passed out I returned to the podium.

"Turn to page 170," I said.

Everyone froze. Many faces displayed confusion.

"Sir," Cadet Uhura finally said, "You promised us all a reward."

"The reward was on your test, Cadet," I replied.

"You mean the good grade was the reward!" someone angrily yelled out.

"I suppose that may be considered a reward, but that is not the reward I had in mind," I replied, slightly confuse as to why they did not see their reward.

"Then what is it, Sit," Cadet Uhura asked again.

"Do not all students with a perfect score see it. It is considered a fun thing to do in classes, according to my research," I said, still wondering why they did not locate their reward yet.

I could see realization dawn on the students with perfect scores.

"Oh, he drew a 100 smiley face," one of the students said.

The next ten seconds were filled with the sound of laughter and face palms.

"Is my reward not acceptable," I asked, turning toward Cadet Uhura.

The cadet tried to suppress her giggles. "Well Sir, it's certainly more funner than before."

The end

(If you have been deprived of a life with 100 smiley faces, look at the picture representing this story)

Please review if you would like to .


End file.
